Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan oleh Ruang dan Waktu Side Story
by Dupi
Summary: Kumpulan side story yang menceritakan background para karakter dari Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan oleh Ruang dan Waktu.


Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu SS

 **YOUKI KONPAKU**

 **CHILDHOOD MEMORIES**

Di masa modern sekalipun, masih tersisa klan-klan dari zaman perang yang terus bertahan walaupun waktu berlalu. Di Gensokyo, klan-klan semacam itu pun ada. Mereka adalah penguasa dari 5 wilayah Gensokyo yang terbagi atas kesepakatan dengan tujuan perdamaian dan pembangunan masa depan. Salah satu dari 5 klan itu bernama Saigyouji. Mereka adalah klan yang terkenal dengan _onmyoji_. Markasnya terletak di Hakugyokuro, wilayah yang erat dengan hal-hal berbau supernatural. Tempat itu memiliki nuansa khas Jepang zaman dahulu, bangunan klasik seperti kuil banyak ditemukan di sini. Layaknya klan-klan di zaman dahulu, mereka juga memiliki klan yang setia pada mereka sebagai pengikut. Walaupun di masa kepemimpinan yang sekarang, 2 klan ini lebih dianggap setara. Klan itu adalah Konpaku.

Klan Konpaku adalah klan dengan garis keturunan samurai yang kental, dan sama seperti Saigyouji, masih melestarikan kebudayaan dari leluhur mereka. Klan ini bekerja sebagai penjaga sekaligus pelayan dari berbagai klan di masa lampau. Namun mereka hanya benar-benar setia pada klan Saigyouji saja. Saat ini, kedua klan ini dipimpin oleh 2 orang sahabat semenjak kecil. Saigyouji dipimpin oleh Yusaku Saigyouji dan Konpaku dipimpin oleh Yoshihiro Konpaku. Hubungan erat keduanya membuat garis pembatas atasan dan bawahan seolah-olah menjadi abu-abu.

Kisah ini, merupakan kisah dari seorang pria yang mengikatkan takdirnya pada klan. Kesetiaannya akan diuji saat ia harus memutuskan sesuatu yang baginya merupakan hal terpenting. Dan apakah ia bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa penyesalan akan keputusannya.

 _Hakugyokuro, Gensokyo - 15 tahun yang lalu_

Saat itu adalah musim panas. Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah dari awan tipis yang hampir tidak ada sehingga langit biru yang luas dapat terlihat jelas. Tonggeret tidak lupa membuat semua orang tidak melupakan kehadirannya di musim panas dengan bernyanyi riang. Sekolah diliburkan, dan anak-anak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain, menangkap serangga, makan makanan dingin seperti semangka, es krim, dan sebagainya.

Di bawah teriknya matahari dan suhu yang tinggi, seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan rumah yang luasnya tidak seperti yang ada di bagian kota. Sebagai gadis kota, ia selalu senang pergi mengunjungi daerah Hakugyokuro untuk menemui temannya. Tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, ia dan temannya tidak banyak bermain di luar. Mereka lebih memilih melakukan kegiatan lain di bawah bangunan beratap dan memastikan kulit mereka tidak gosong. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ia tiba di sebuah gerbang rumah dengan papan nama di sampingnya bertuliskan 'Konpaku'. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak sambil mengusap keringat dari dahinya. Ia juga merapikan topinya dan memastikan pakaiannya tidak kusut.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menggedor, gerbang besar itu terbuka. Dari dalam muncul seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang memakai kimono. Ia tengah menggendong putrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Raut wajah wanita itu yang tadinya tampak kesal apabila sang bayi terbangun karena suara keras, lambat laun melembut dan senyum mulai tersimpul.

"Selamat siang bibi Narumi. Maaf aku sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Apakah aku mengganggu tidur siang Youmu?" Gadis itu membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. Narumi hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ran. Bibi kebetulan tadi baru saja menuju _dojo_. Shuhei seharusnya menunggu di depan tadi. Bibi kira ada orang menawarkan barang-barang tidak berguna lagi, ini sudah 3 kali dalam 2 hari. Youmu selalu terbangun, bibi jadi repot. Aduh maaf bibi jadi malah bercerita. Ayo masuk." Narumi mempersilakan Ran masuk. Mereka berjalan menuju _dojo_ yang terletak di sisi timur dari rumah utama. Dari luar terdengar suara benturan pedang kayu dan teriakan dari dalam _dojo_.

"Youki berlatih terus setiap hari ya. Semangat sekali dia kalau latihan pedang."

"Padahal sebenarnya kalau dia mau bermain juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi Yoshihiro selalu menyuruhnya berlatih saat ada waktu luang. Bibi jadi khawatir kalau nantinya Youki jadi anak yang sulit bergaul." cetus Narumi seraya menimpali ucapan Ran.

"Haha. Ya mudah-mudahan tidak bibi. Youki sendiri sepertinya senang-senang saja. Tenang saja bibi. Selama ada aku, Youki pasti punya teman bermain." ucap Ran untuk meyakinkan Narumi.

"Iya ya. Kalau begitu bibi minta tolong selalu berteman dengannya ya Ran."

"Iya!" Keduanya lalu masuk ke _dojo._ Di tengah-tengah terdapat 2 orang yang saling beradu. Yang pertama bertubuh cukup besar. Tangannya yang menggenggam pedang kayu seolah mampu mematahkan jadi 2 dengan 1 genggaman yang kuat. Sorotan matanya tertuju pada bocah di hadapannya. Wajahnya penuh keringat yang bercampur darah. Lebam juga tampak di beberapa bagian. Melihat kondisi bocah itu, Narumi dan Ran segera menghampirinya.

"Youki!" "Hah?" Konsentrasinya buyar mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Melihat lawannya lengah, pria besar itu langsung bergerak maju dengan cepat.

"Hyaah!" "Uagh!" Tebasannya mengenai punggung Youki. Tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan tidak kuat lagi dan ia tidak bisa mengatur posisi jatuhnya. Ia jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ran segera membangunkan Youki untuk melihat kondisinya. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Youki, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Huh, makanya jangan lengah. Ini akibatnya kalau kamu tidak fokus, Youki. Dalam situasi genting, kamu har-" "YOSHIHIRO!" "Haii?!" Ceramah Yoshihiro terpaksa dipotong singkat setelah mendengar amarah istrinya. Sambil mendekap Youmu erat agar tidak mendengar teriakannya, Narumi langsung menjewer telinga Yoshihiro.

"Selalu begini! Sudah tahu dia terluka dan kelelahan. Bukannya berhenti dan istirahat, malah diteruskan. Lebih-lebih dipukul dengan keras. Tidak bisa cukup dipukulkan pelan saja? Dia sudah tidak bisa melawan." Naluri protektif dari Narumi membuat jiwa samurai Yoshihiro menciut. Dia tahu kalau memang dia berlebihan tadi, tapi kalau istrinya sampai semarah ini ia tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Aaaw...Aduh. Ma..maaf Narumi. Kurasa aku kelewatan tadi." Youki meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Narumi justru semakin mengencangkan jewerannya.

"AU! AU! AU! Sakit! Narumi! Sakit! Kenapa makin kencang? Aduh!"

"Supaya tubuhmu bisa mengingat baik-baik apa yang akan terjadi apabila membuat putraku babak belur seperti ini lagi. Jangan remehkan aku mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak bertarung lagi. Dan jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada Youki." Narumi melepaskan jewerannya dan menunjuk ke arah Youki yang perlahan mulai sadar namun masih terlihat kesakitan. Yoshihiro terdiam sejenak, lalu menghampirinya. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Youki.

"Youki, maaf kalau ayah agak berlebihan tadi. Bukannya ayah ingin keras padamu, hanya saja ayah ingin menjawab semangatmu yang ingin berlatih dan meminta ayah untuk serius. Kau berjuang dengan baik hari ini. Mulai hari ini, kamu boleh istirahat dulu. Mainlah dengan Ran atau teman-temanmu. Tapi jangan lupa kerjakan pr-mu. Mohon bantuannya ya Ran."

"Y-ya paman!" Setelah itu Yoshihiro kembali dinasihati oleh Narumi. Ran membopong Youki keluar _dojo_ dan menuju rumah utama untuk mengobatinya. Sesampainya di sana, Youki meminta Ran untuk membiarkan jalan sendiri karena ia ingin membasuh wajahnya. Ran menolak, dan memaksa untuk membasuh dan mengobatinya.

* * *

"Aduduh..pelan-pelan Ra-Aw!" "Jangan gerak-gerak! Belum kuoleskan semuanya." Keduanya duduk di pinggir teras sambil menikmati udara dingin dari kipas angin. Di situ juga terdapat es teh dan buah-buahan. Tidak lama setelah itu, seluruh luka Youki sudah diobati dan keduanya menikmati jajanan mereka.

"Fuah, segarnya. Terima kasih lagi ya Ran. Padahal kamu kesini mau main, malah melihatku kalah memalukan dari ayah dan luka-luka. Ehehe" Sambil tersenyum malu, Youki menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama. Iya sih aku kesini mau main, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ujung-ujungnya kamu pasti masih latihan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada paman karena mengalahkanmu secepatnya." canda Ran dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Fueeh, kok begitu sih? Aku babak belur begini, kok kamu kayaknya malah senang."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kamu sudah berusaha keras kok. Aku tahu kok." ucap Ran sambil tersenyum. Youki pun ikut tersenyum juga

"Hehe..terima kasih." balas Youki. Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Hanya ada suara angin yang membunyikan lonceng kecil yang tergantung di teras. Merasa canggung kembali, Youki memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar ruangan

"Ran, aku mau mandi dulu. Habis ini kita main ya."

"Ah iya. Aku tunggu di sini".

Ran memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar sambil menunggu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk membuatnya mulai mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai tertidur.

* * *

"Uh..ah..hoahm" "Tidurmu nyenyak?" "Kya?!"

Ran terbangun dan sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya, namun ia dikagetkan oleh laki-laki yang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Youki! Maaf aku ketiduran! Kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja saat kamu selesai mandi?"

"Habisnya kamu nyenyak banget tidurnya. Lagian kapan lagi aku bisa lihat wajah tidurmu?"

"Apaan sih? Tiba-tiba bilang begitu."

"Hahaha. Jadi main kan? Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat spesialku."

"Tempat spesial?" Ran tidak menyangka Youki yang mengajaknya bermain keluar, dan ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia ketahui juga.

"Hum. Ayo, nanti keburu gelap."

"Iya ya."

Keduanya pergi menuju hutan yang terletak di belakang area pemukiman. Terdapat jalan kecil yang biasa dilewati. Hutan tersebut cukup lebat dan jumlah pohonnya tidak sedikit. Suara tonggeret lebih keras terdengar di dalam hutan. Agar tidak terpisah, Youki meminta Ran untuk berpegangan tangan. Wajah Ran sedikit merona mengingat Youki saat meminta hal itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi Ran mulai menganggap Youki sebagai lawan jenis. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia senang dan tentu tidak akan menolak. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling sambil berjalan. Betul-betul pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia lihat di kota. Merasa mereka berjalan semakin jauh, Ran tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Youki, kita mau kemana sih? Masih jauh nggak?"

"Sudah dekat kok, sebentar lagi."

"Di sini nggak ada binatang buas kan? Seperti harimau atau beruang?" Mendengar Ran bertanya begitu, Youki memperlambat jalannya dan diam saja. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ran.

"Soal itu...aku nggak tahu hahaha." "Eh? Nanti bagaimana kalau beneran ada? Aku nggak mau dimakan." Tubuh kecil Ran bergetar. Ia pernah mempelajari tentang binatang-binatang buas. Ia tahu betapa bahayanya ketika bertemu mereka apalagi saat mereka lapar. Tapi sepasang tangan menyentuh pipinya. Ran yang tadinya bertunduk mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata yang tenang dan berani menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Sebagai anggota keluarga klan Konpaku, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu dimakan harimau atau apapun itu. Akan kukalahkan mereka untuk menjagamu. Aku janji."

Ran tertegun mendengarnya. Baginya saat itu, Youki adalah laki-laki terkeren yang pernah ia temui. Jantungnya sesaat berdebar. Ketakutannya memudar dan ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih Youki. Ya, tolong jaga aku baik-baik ya."

"Tentu saja! Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi!" serunya sambil menggandeng tangan Ran. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara arus yang kencang. Youki menuntun Ran pelan-pelan melewati semak belukar dan mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Tada! Kita sampai!" "Ini, sungai? Ah, ada air terjun juga! Youki, lihat!" Ran buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan menuju sungai. Airnya yang jernih membuat wajahnya terpantul di permukaannya. Air itu juga terasa dingin, membuat Ran merasa sejuk.

"Wah dingin! Enak sekali." ucap Ran dengan riang.

"Hahaha, kamu suka? Aku biasa datang kesini setiap habis latihan di gunung. Tempatnya sejuk dan pemandangannya bagus. Air ini juga bersih karena berasal dari mata air di gunung. Dan kupikir, seandainya aku ingin mengajak Ran bermain; maka tempat pertama yang akan kutunjukkan adalah sungai ini." ujar Youki sambil mengambil air untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Youki! Kamu memang hebat!"

"Ahahaha." Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bermain air di sungai. Di sana juga ada ikan, dan keduanya berusaha untuk menangkap 1 atau 2. Tidak terasa matahari mulai bergeser, dan keduanya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ran, ayo pulang. Sudah sore."

"Ah iya." Ran saat itu tengah berpijak pada sebuah batu untuk melihat air terjun lebih dekat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tergelincir karena permukaan batu yang licin.

"Aah!" "Ran!" Youki bergegas menuju Ran dan sesaat sebelum Ran terjatuh ke sungai, Youki berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan keduanya tercebur ke dalam sungai.

"Fuah! Ran, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" "Uhuk.. . Terima kasih Youki. Kamu sudah menolongku." "Jangan pikirkan. Kan aku sudah janji. Ayo, kamu bisa berdiri." "Hum" Ran mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Youki untuk berdiri. Keduanya sekarang basah kuyup.

"Haah, kita berdua basah ya." "Iya..fufu.. " "Haha..hahaha" Keduanya tertawa bersama setelah melihat kondisi masing-masing. Mereka bersenang-senang hari ini dan momen hari ini akan terus mereka ingat nanti.

* * *

"Youki, kita akan selalu berteman kan?" tanya Ran di perjalanan pulang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Youki erat. Youki terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu Ran?"

"Suatu saat kita akan dewasa. Dan mungkin kita bakal semakin jarang bertemu. Kamu bakal sibuk menjadi pewaris klan. Apa kita akan punya waktu main bersama lagi nanti?"

"Ran, itu kan masih nanti. Kita kan masih anak-anak. Kita buat kenangan yang tak terlupakan sebelum waktu itu tiba. Sampai nanti kita jadi kakek-nenek sekalipun, kita akan selalu berteman. Janji." Youki menyodorkan kelingking tangan kirinya. Ran terlihat ragu-ragu, namun tak lama kemudian menyodorkan kelingking tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Terima kasih Youki. Kamu selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku tenang." Ran menguatkan genggamannya pada Youki.

"Hihi. Youki Konpaku ini bukan hanya belajar soal ilmu pedang saja lho." Youki tersenyum bangga.

"Hahaha. Oh ya, besok mau mengerjakan pr bersama?" ucap Ran.

"Eh? Nggak main lagi nih?" ucap Youki dengan nada kecewa. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu. Kita kerjakan pr dulu baru habis itu kita main. Kalau pr sudah selesai, kita bisa main sepuasnya. Bagaimana?"

"Pintar kamu Ran! Oke, kalau gitu aku mau."

"Ehehe. Di rumahmu lagi?"

"Boleh." Kedua anak laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan memasuki lingkungan pemukiman lagi dengan perasaan puas dan bahagia. Ikatan mereka menjadi semakin kuat. Dan dari sini bunga asmara mulai bermekaran di antara mereka. Tetapi, apakah bunga itu akan mekar seutuhnya atau akan layu dan mati pada akhirnya? Kedatangan seekor kupu-kupu yang menari di bawah pohon Sakura akan menjadi penentunya.


End file.
